


Записки учителя

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Быть учителем — это призвание.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Записки учителя

Быть учителем — это прекрасно. Сложно, безусловно, но прекрасно. И невероятно ответственно, конечно. Не всякий решится взять на себя такую большую ответственность — учить детей. Но ведь это того стоит, разве нет? Видеть эти горящие, жаждущие знаний детские взгляды, знать, что приносишь пользу обществу, просвещая юные умы, открывая им целые новые миры — неизведанные и такие манящие…

Стоит. Это того определенно стоит.

Ну, по крайней мере, так говорила ему мама — потомственная учительница в сто пятидесятом поколении. А Игорь, дурак такой, развесил уши и, окрыленный мыслью о высоком, пошел в этот несчастный пединститут. Сам! На своих двоих! И вынужден теперь чахнуть в школе, работая на две, мать их ставки, практически за гроши.

Быть учителем — это прекрасно, говорите? Хер бы там!

Быть учителем — это пахать с утра до ночи, проверяя тетради и готовясь к урокам. Быть учителем — это печатать не перепечатать всевозможные тематические планирования, буквально ебаться с каждым из них по отдельности, под конец мечтая только об одном — сжечь их, как Гоголь сжег второй том своих «Мертвых душ», к чертовой матери. Быть учителем — это отдавать всего себя, чтобы в конечном итоге, вероятнее всего, не получить даже банального «спасибо» в ответ.

Быть учителем — это действительно ебанное _призвание_ , и далеко не у всех оно, черт возьми, есть.

У Игоря точно нет.

Акинфеев, по правде говоря, не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему не послал это все к чертям собачьим и работает тут вот уже четвертый — четвертый, Карл! — год. В конце концов, работа в школе для него — откровенная пытка. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Он ненавидит в ней все: от самого здания, с первого по третий этаж (плюс чердак и подвал), до людей, с которыми приходится взаимодействовать.

Игорь ненавидит ворчливую Алевтину Эдуардовну, повадившуюся не мыть полы в его кабинете неделями, а также всю школьную администрацию во главе с директором, издевающимся над всем преподавательским коллективом сразу. Преподавательский коллектив, к слову, Игорь тоже отчасти ненавидит — только _«отчасти»_ лишь потому, что все они — коллеги по несчастью, и молодой человек чувствует с ними какое-то душевное единение, что ли. Особенно во время совещаний, когда господин директор вновь берется изводить всех и каждого. Впрочем, здесь-то «душевное единение» у Акинфеева с ними и заканчивается. От коллег по цеху Игорь старается держаться на расстоянии, по-настоящему близко и по-дружески общаясь только со Станиславом Саламовичем, их физруком. В остальном же… Общение с другими учителями для молодого учителя было и остается испытанием.

Впрочем, настоящее испытание для Игоря в этом всем — дети.

Ох, дети.

С ними у Акинфеева отношения воистину высокие. Фанатом маленьких человеков Игорь никогда не был — что опять же наталкивает на вопрос, какого хера он забыл в педучилище, — да и общий язык с ними он всегда искал с трудом. Но они при этом к нему почему-то всегда тянулись. И сейчас тоже тянутся, несмотря на откровенную холодность и отчужденность молодого историка. Почему так, для Игоря и по сей день остается загадкой. Возможно, дело все в том, что он не зверствует — по крайней мере с теми, кто не сдает его дисциплину на ЕГЭ/ОГЭ/прочей отрыжке современной системы образования, — понимая прекрасно, что по большей части никому информация, предоставленная им на уроке, в дальнейшей жизни особо не понадобится. Но уроки при этом он, несмотря ни на что, ведет добросовестно, даже интересно, наверное. Ну, восьмиклассников ему все еще удается заинтересовать. С девятой и десятой параллелями они существуют на условиях _«мы-вас-не-терроризируем-и-вы-нас-не-терроризируйте-тоже»_ , а с одиннадцатыми и вовсе по принципу _«имею-всех-кто-пошел-на-три-буквы»._ Сдающих такой вариант не сильно уж и устраивает, но Игорю, откровенно говоря, поебать. В общем и целом уживается он со всеми.

Со всеми, кроме 11 «Б».

Потому что 11 «Б» — уникумы. Исключения из ебанных правил, которым Игорь Владимирович так стремится следовать. Никто из его учеников не рискует с ним рядиться, потому что все знают — шутить с Акинфеевым страшно, опасно и вообще себе дороже. А в 11, блять, «Б»…

Тишину кабинета нарушает сначала шелест фольги, а следом — шум, как будто рис по полу рассыпали.

…а в 11, блять, «Б» с ним все еще рядятся.

— Дзюба, — Игорь вздыхает. Ему даже глаза поднимать не надо, чтобы определить, кто являет собой источник беспокойства. Все и так ясно, вот прямо как день.

— Игорь Владимирович?

Акинфеев вновь тяжело вздыхает, обращая раздраженный взгляд на четвертую парту первого ряда, где гордо восседает одиннадцатиклассник. Ну как «восседает» — скорее находится в полусползшем состоянии, пытаясь собрать с пола _что-то._ На парте при этом лежит пачка…

— Это что, «Роллтон»?

По классу прокатываются сдавленные смешки.

— Ну что вы, Игорь Владимирович, какой «Роллтон»? — отзывается парень оскорбленно. — Это «Доширак»!

Конечно. Это «Доширак». Этот идиот рассыпал по полу ебучий «Доширак».

— Ох, извини, Артём, — Игорь улыбается язвительно, — я не особо разбираюсь в этих помоях. Директор, я думаю, тоже. Может быть, сходишь и просветишь его?

С пятой парты раздается громкий кашель. Игорь в третий (!!!) раз за последние три минуты тяжело вздыхает.

— А Кокорин тебе поможет. Правда ведь, Саша?

— Ну, Игорь Владимирович! — канючит Кокорин. Акинфеев смотрит на ученика так выразительно, что тот тут же рот закрывает, не решаясь дальше вести этот спор. Дзюба, закадычный кокоринский друг, к своей чести пререкаться даже не начинает — складывает свои пожитки в лице мятой двенадцатилистовой тетради (одна штука) и старой шариковой ручки (полуразобранной) в рюкзак и резво встает со своего места, с готовностью шагая к двери.

— Сань, хватит копошиться, — тянет он довольно, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией историка. Игорь, опустив взгляд в журнал, на горе-ученика не реагирует. Впрочем, стоит Саше доковылять до двери, мужчина, не поднимая на парочку глаз, говорит монотонно:

— А после вашего визита вежливости к Никите Николаевичу, жду вас у себя, молодые люди. С ведром и шваброй.

Друзья переглядываются обреченно, но спорить опять же не берутся. Одноклассники провожают их все теми же сдавленными смешками и беззлобным «лохи». Игорь — снова — вздыхает.

Лучше бы в банк работать пошел.

***

Черчесов — лучик солнца в темном царстве Игоревых школьных будней. Натурально, фигурально, гипотетически и теоретически.

Саламыч Игоря чувствует на духовном уровне — как и Игорь Саламыча, впрочем, — поэтому держатся эти два недовольных жизнью деда вместе. Как-то с самого начала так сложилось. Черчесов, стоило еще зеленому-практиканту Акинфееву переступить порог их ~~любимой~~ школы, тут же взял молодого и неопытного себе под крыло. Как-то так и сдружились. Так что ни капли как-то даже не удивительно, что в спортивном зале Игорь чувствует себя как дома.

И ходит туда тоже как к себе домой.

— Ой, осторожно!

Игорь летящий в него футбольный мяч ловит с поразительной ловкостью — вратарское прошлое дает о себе знать.

— Так и знал, Дзюба, что ты убить меня хочешь, — фыркает Акинфеев, глядя на замеревшего, как олень в свете фар, Артёма с холодной насмешкой в глазах.

— Ну что вы, Игорь Владимирович, как можно! — горлопанит Артём, автор несостоявшегося Игорева фингала под глазом, улыбаясь широко. Черчесов свистит в свой свисток, что есть мочи — все присутствующие морщатся, оглушенные, — и орет недовольно:

— Ну еб вашу…

— Сала-а-амыч, — тянет Игорь, щуря хитро карие глаза. Физрук отмахивается от него недовольно и гаркает:

— Ты просто похвастаться своей вратарской сноровкой пришел или что-то конкретное все-таки спросить хотел?

— Журнал 8 «А» у тебя? — Акинфеев кота за яйца тянуть не привык, а потому сразу же обозначает цель своего визита. Черчесов кивает в сторону своего рабочего стола.

— Там посмотри, — говорит он. — И мяч отдай, а то смотри-ка, прикарманил!

— Да больно надо, — фыркает историк, протягивая мяч несущемуся к нему Дзюбе. Сидящая на скамейке Катя Герун тихонько спрашивает:

— Вы футболом раньше занимались? — девушка краснеет смущенно, хлопая густыми ресницами. Подоспевший к этому моменту Артём аж подвисает, глядя на одноклассницу насмешливо. То, что она по уши влюблена в хмурого историка, не знает, пожалуй, только сам историк. И это довольно забавно, надо сказать.

— Занимался, — рапортует Акинфеев сухо, так и застыв с протянутой рукой. Дзюба забирать предложенный ему мяч не торопится — а одноклассники не торопят, шумно бездельничая и переговариваясь, — поэтому инициативу перехватывает сам историк, переведя строгий взгляд на замеревшего ученика. — Ты заберешь или нет?

— А если и нет? — расплывается Тёма в шаловливой улыбке. Игорь Владимирович жмет плечами и, опустив мяч на пол, выкрашенный облупившейся зеленой краской, легким движением ноги вводит его обратно в игру.

Грациозно и невозмутимо.

Артём, раскрыв рот от удивления, пялится на учителя во все глаза.

— Иди команду выручать, — фыркает Акинфеев, следуя к учительскому столу. Найдя то, за чем пришел, мужчина кивает физруку на прощание. У самой двери до него доносится ироничное «показушник» от Саламыча.

Рассмеяться Игорь позволяет себе только в коридоре.

***

Какого черта его позвали на этот праздник жизни, Игорь, хоть убей, не понимает. Больше, чем само это решение со стороны одиннадцатиклашек — и их родителей, — вопросов вызывает только то, что Игорь, вообще-то говоря, приглашение _принял._

На памяти Игоря Владимировича, 11 «Б» — единственный выпускной класс, решивший рискнуть и позвать нелюдимого Игоря Владимировича с собой в этот, если его можно так назвать, турпоход. Или же не единственный, хер их знает. Может быть, и предыдущие три выпуска вынашивали подобные планы, просто так и не решились подойти к нему с таким предложением. Так или иначе решение со всех сторон было нестандартным.

Как, впрочем, и сам по себе 11 «Б».

Свое решение поехать Акинфеев оправдывает лишь тем, что ему крайне скучно сидеть дома. Да и съездить на два дня на природу за чужой счет — всегда хорошая идея. Да и вообще, он взрослый человек и принимает те решения, которые ему кажутся верными. _Сам._

(На самом деле, одиннадцатиклассники прохода ему не давали, пока он не согласился поехать с ними)

И вот он здесь — в загородном санатории на отшибе цивилизации. Кроме него в качестве сопровождающих поехали трое мамочек — разведенных, как вы можете догадаться — и Федор Михайлович Смолов, классрук ставшего бельмом на глазу Игоря 11 «Б».

Весьма интересная личность, к слову. Преподает Федор, как можно догадаться по многочисленным татуировкам на теле, изобразительное искусство и… В целом, это все, что о нем известно. Более темной и загадочной персоны в их школе днем с огнем не сыщешь. Личность его обросла столькими слухами, что у Игоря, честно говоря, волосы на затылке дыбом встают от одной только мысли, что на месте Смолова, _не дай боже,_ мог быть он.

А самому Смолову хоть бы хны. Странные они, люди искусства.

— Игорь Владимирович, а вы не хотите с нами выпить? — доставая из дорожной сумки бутылку красного полусладкого, Елена Сергеевна, мама Кати Герун, задорно подмигивает историку, откровенно с ним флиртуя.

Яблоко от яблони, а?

— Нет, спасибо, я не пью, — Игорь улыбается натянуто, неловко оглядываясь вокруг. Визит вежливости в комнату родительниц Акинфеев осуществлять до последнего не хотел, но Федор его все же уговорил. А теперь слился в неизвестном направлении, гад ползучий. — Вы лучше Федора Михайловича позовите…

— Знать бы еще, куда он запропастился, — тянет Ольга Юрьевна, мама… Честно говоря, Игорь понятия не имеет, чья это мать. На собраниях 11 «Б» он ее не видел ни разу, поэтому сейчас, глядя на нее, он даже сомневается, что она имеет отношение хоть к кому-то из его учеников.

К слову, о них.

— Спасибо, конечно, за гостеприимство, — говорит он, — но я пойду, пожалуй, детей проверю.

— Ой, да зачем? — хохочет третья мамаша, имени которой Игорь и вовсе не припомнит. — Уверена, у них все хорошо!

— Э-э, — Акинфеев хмурится, глядя на то, как женщина щедро разливает вино по стаканам, — я все же схожу.

Женщины принимаются бубнить что-то недовольно, но в целом препятствий ему не чинят, за что Игорь безмерно им благодарен. Оказавшись за пределами номера, где дамы сымпровизировали себе мини-девичник, он вздыхает облегченно, оглядываясь по сторонам. К детям, ясень-пень, идти он не собирается.

Но обстоятельства в очередной раз оказываются сильнее него. Игорь почти и не удивляется даже.

Этого ведь и стоило ожидать, правда? В конце концов, путь в номер, к такой мягкой, манящей кровати, о которой Акинфеев мечтает чуть ли не с того самого момента, как они сели в автобус, само собой, лежит через ряд номеров, в которые заселили юных алкоголиков. А уж в том, что одиннадцатиклассники умудрились-таки протащить горячительные напитки с собой — возможно, не без помощи одной из горе-мамаш, — Игорь Владимирович ни минуты не сомневается. А оттого идет в их с Федором общий номер и молится — лишь бы не случился форс-мажор. Лишь бы не набедокурили эти нелепые, так и нарывающиеся на неприятности бэшки.

Лишь бы не пришлось ему заглядывать к ним на огонек.

Возможно, все дело было в том, что Игорь никогда не был особо верующим и про бога вспоминал лишь в таких вот до нелепого несуразных ситуациях. Возможно, была еще какая-то причина — поди разбери теперь. Но все мольбы акинфеевские, так или иначе, были безжалостно проигнорированы — наверху над ним, наверное, громко-громко теперь смеются, — потому что не успевает мужчина открыть свою дверь, как из номера напротив доносится до неприличия громкое:

— Блять, да он в хламину!

Следом раздаются разного рода шорохи — Игорь даже представлять боится, что за звуки дикие это были, — трехэтажные маты и, что называется, напоследок, звук бьющегося стекла. В потом все берет…и смолкает. Игорь тяжело вздыхает.

Видит бог, он этого не хотел.

Судя по звенящей тишине, последовавшей за его громоподобным стуком в чужую дверь, в номере, где устроили тусню выпускники, кто-то умер. Вероятно, все и сразу — от страха. Акинфеев глядит на часы раздраженно — минутная стрелка показывает половину двенадцатого ночи — и готовится в случае чего гостеприимно запустить себя в номер самостоятельно…как вдруг дверь распахивается.

Катя смотрит на мужчину круглыми от страха глазами.

— Игорь Владимирович, — улыбается она широко, — вы что-то хотели?

Игорь окидывает ее придирчивым взглядом, а затем заглядывает ей за плечо. Кристальной трезвостью, в отличие от одноклассницы, похвастаться могут не все. Особенно не может Дзюба.

Он, судя по всему, вообще мало что сейчас может.

— Сука, да спрячьте вы куда-нибудь этого алкаша, — шипит кто-то, и Катя, покраснев густо, почти самой грудью на Игоря облокачивается, пытаясь вытолкать историка за дверь. Но Акинфеев так просто сдаваться не собирается.

— У вас тут прохладно, — тянет историк язвительно, вгоняя девушку в еще большую краску, — окно открыли?

— Ага, — булькает Герун. — Жарко.

— Жарко? Да тут адское пекло!

Катерина вздрагивает, когда из номера раздается громогласный голос бухого в хлам Тёмы. Вот уж кто пить совсем не умеет. Следом раздается глухой удар и поток отборных матов. Также в исполнении Дзюбы.

— И как вы только выпивку протащить умудрились? — качает головой Игорь и, отодвинув Катю с прохода, вваливается в номер. По румяным щекам одиннадцатиклашек сразу догадаться можно — пили. Еще как пили.

А уж Артём-то.

— Ну, и что делать будем? — спрашивает он, строго глядя на ребят. Никто не успевает даже рта раскрыть, как из шкафа поступает громогласное предложение:

— А присоединяйтесь к нам, Иг-а-арь Владимирыч!

На мгновение в номере повисает мертвая тишина. Ребята в ужасе пялятся на каменным изваянием застывшего у двери историка, ожидая страшной и мучительной смерти зарвавшегося одноклассника — счастья-здоровья погибшему, — как вдруг Акинфеев, со всей присущей ему невозмутимостью, говорит:

— Присоединюсь, Артём, не переживай, — историк, наблюдая за безуспешными попытками бухого в хлам мальчишки выбраться из пропахшего грязными носками шкафа, откровенно над ним насмехается. Артём, сарказма в голосе мужчины напрочь не замечая, сияет.

— О-о-огонь! — хохочет он в ответ и, ухватившись неудачно за сломанную полку, валится обратно в гору одеял, бесформенной кучей валяющихся все в том же шкафу. Пьяный Артём и сам чем-то напоминает Игорю одеяло — валяется такой же безвольной кучкой, вписываясь в «компанию» до смешного гармонично. И перегаром воняет точно так же.

— Конечно, огонь, — отзывается учитель буднично и под удивленные взгляды одиннадцатиклассников невероятно лихо достает пьяницу из его вынужденной тюрьмы. Артём, громко икнув, обвивает шею историка и буквально виснет на нем — безвольно и обессилено.

— Какой ж вы, _ик_ , охуенный, — с чувством говорит Дзюба и утыкается Игорю куда-то в шею.

— Конечно, охуенный, — соглашается Игорь, оглядывая присутствующих придирчивым взглядом. — А Кокорин где?

— Понятия не имеем, — рапортует Андрей Лунев — довольно бодро для вылакавшего полбутылки водки, надо сказать.

— Он с Федором Михайловичем куда-то ушел, — вставляет свои пять копеек чуть менее пьяный Денис Черышев, и одноклассники его согласно гудят. Акинфеев хмурится.

— С Федором Михайловичем, значит, — тянет он задумчиво, утягивая почти уже уснувшего у него на плече Артёма к двери. — Ну, а Дзюба тогда со мной пойдет.

— Куда? — спохватывается Герун. Судя по ее горящему взгляду, куда бы Акинфеев ни тащил бухого в драбадан Дзюбу, она была бы совсем не против оказаться на его месте.

— К себе в номер. За ним в таком состоянии глаз да глаз нужен, а от вас, раздолбаи, ожидать такого не приходится.

— Че это? — снова встревает разгоряченный Лунев. Вознамерившись встать с кровати эффектно, мальчишка почти тут же валится назад, приземляясь к тому же на спящего на той же кровати Далера — хозяина номера, надо думать.

— Да как тебе сказать, — фыркает учитель, и Андрей, пыхтя от смущения и негодования, не находится с ответом, молчаливо принимая поражение. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Игорь Владимирович добавляет строго: — Чтоб я вас больше не видел и не слышал, ясно?

Одиннадцатиклассники недоуменно переглядываются. Это им так алкоголь в голову ударил, или что? Не мог же Игорь Владимирович, гроза всех школьников с пятой по одиннадцатую параллели и самый принципиальный представитель человеческой расы, фактически напрямую сказать, что он их очень алкогольную контору, вроде как…не выдаст?

Но судя по ошарашенным взглядам трезвой части их класса, именно это он только что и сказал.

— Вы что же… Не расскажете никому? — раздается тоненький и до жути неуверенный голосок откуда-то из тени. Игорь — крайне удивленно — вскидывает брови.

— О чем?

И выходит.

Одноклассники минуту-другую недоуменно глядят на прикрытую тихонько дверь, усердно переваривая случившееся. А потом в себя приходит все еще слишком бодрый для в хламину пьяного Андрей Лунев:

— Охуеть.

В ответ ему раздается согласное молчание.

***

Артём для Игоря — самое настоящее бельмо на глазу. С самой первой встречи, состоявшейся еще в те далекие годы, когда вышеупомянутый субъект был сопливым восьмиклашкой, Дзюба стал для Игоря Владимировича ночным кошмаром №1 — вторым был его сиамский близнец Кокорин, — методично доводя молодого и крайне зеленого историка до ручки. Эдакий курс молодого бойца, знаете. И надо сказать, что Акинфеев его прошел просто блестяще, доказав, что нервы у него стальные.

Буквально.

Игорь ни разу не поднял на так и напрашивающегося на ремень мальчишку голос — а как хотелось! — или, упаси боже, руку. Хотя рука, и даже не одна, порой чесалась с невероятной силой. И все же Акинфеев, к всеобщему восхищению, умудрялся сдерживать порывы к рукоприкладству целых два года кряду, держась только за одну-единственную мысль — после девятого этот нарушитель спокойствия и общешкольный ночной кошмар во плоти _уйдет_. Эта мысль воодушевляла историка настолько, что он добровольно поставил Артёму Сергеевичу Дзюбе совершенно незаслуженную им тройку в аттестат и со спокойной душой отправил его восвояси, свято уверенный в том, что их с Дзюбой пути никогда больше не пересекутся…

А первого сентября этот паршивец, загорелый и отдохнувший, вытянувшись по струнке и улыбаясь во все тридцать два, стоял на торжественной линейке во дворе школы рядом со своими одноклассниками, новоиспеченными десятиклассниками. А после, не дав Игорю Владимировичу и шанса на побег, выловил его у самого входа в школу и вручил букет. Из четырех роз.

Глаз у Акинфеева после такого дергался еще долго. Он и сейчас у него периодически дергается. Потому что таких проблемных, как Артём, еще поискать надо. И он это в очередной раз с блеском доказал.

Артём даже для ученика одиннадцатого класса чересчур уж высокий. Из чего следует, что он с таким ростом еще и тяжелый, как слон. А в таком вот полуобморочном состоянии практически неподъемный, зараза. Игорь, запихивая зацепившегося о дверной порожек Дзюбу в свой номер, то и дело диву дается — как он его вообще поднять умудрился?

— Господи, блять, боже, — кряхтит мужчина, бросая ученика на кровать, словно мешок с картошкой. Артём бурчит что-то нечленораздельное в ответ и, пнув Акинфеева пяткой по колену, отворачивается, подмяв под себя подушку. Игорь вздыхает.

Где ж он так нагрешил в прошлой жизни, если вынужден теперь терпеть _это_?

— Лежи, пожалуйста, здесь, — говорит Акинфеев, пожалуй, больше в пустоту, потому что налакавшийся водки Тёма едва ли воспринимает его слова всерьез сейчас. Тоскливо взглянув на небольшой кожаный диван, его спальное место сегодня — кровать, несмотря на горячие протесты Игоря (в основном) и Федора Михайловича (которому, откровенно говоря, поебать, с кем в одной кровати спать), в их номере стояла односпальная, — историк в черт знает какой раз за один только этот вечер тяжело вздыхает и отправляется в ванную.

(С твёрдой мыслью утопиться).

Игорь понятия не имеет, сколько времени он провел наедине с собой, усердно сбривая успевшую отрасти за неделю щетину, но, судя по всему, достаточно долго, чтобы еще некоторое время назад дрыхнувший без задних ног Артём немного пришел в себя.

Акинфеев стоит у двери тихонько, как мышка, прислушиваясь к бесстыже громкому шебуршанию в соседней комнате. Когда же за дверью раздается грохот упавшей с возвышения туши, мужчина понимает, что пора бы уж и выходить.

А то гость его, судя по всему, удирать вздумал.

— А ну, вернись на место, — чеканит Игорь Владимирович сурово, и беглец, медленно, но целеустремленно ползущий к выходу, испуганно замирает.

— Иг-рь Вл-дмрч, я уже трезв- _ик_ -ый, — скрипит Артём жалобно, — чес-но…

— А я тогда внебрачный сын королевы Елизаветы, — отвечает саркастично Акинфеев. — На кровать. Живо.

Артём, стеная и скрипя суставами, не без труда встает все же на ноги и шаркает обратно к кровати, как ему и было велено. Только когда шаркать ему остается еще около метра, он останавливается, словно вкопанный, и медленно — так медленно, что Игорь, наверное, за это время успел бы целый урок у восьмиклассников провести — поворачивает голову в сторону учителя.

— А мы что, — булькает Дзюба смущенно, и Акинфеев поклясться готов, что щеки у мальчишки в этот момент пылают, — вместе спать будем?

Игоря такой расклад, надо признать, немало забавляет.

— Конечно, — язвит он, утаскивая плед, которым была застелена кровать, себе. — Всегда мечтал затащить тебя к себе в постель, а тут такая возможность!

— Вы… Я… _A?_ — щеки у Тёмы горят так, что начинают напоминать маленькую печку — такой жар от них прет. Историк, посмеиваясь про себя, укладывает на диван подушку и плед, а потом и сам плюхается следом, вводя все еще не протрезвевшего до конца подростка в состояние когнитивного диссонанса.

— Господи, да шучу я, — ворчит Акинфеев, чувствуя, как вместе с пледом на него опускается вселенских размеров усталость. — Ложись уже. Пожалуйста.

До Артёма доходит не сразу. А когда доходит, в комнате целое землетрясение случается, не иначе. Пружины кровати, на которой подросток слишком уж усердно пытается умоститься, скрипят так громко, что слышно, наверное, в другой части здания, а вместе с пружинами скрипят и мальчишечьи суставы — восемнадцать лет, в конце концов, деду, — заставляя Игоря Владимировича морщить нос. Продолжается все это действо еще добрых минут пять — Акинфеев считает, — после чего все _наконец_ стихает. Игорь вздыхает облегченно и блаженно прикрывает глаза, готовый, как героиня небезызвестной песни «Руки Вверх!», броситься в объятия Морфея…

И тут Дзюба начинает ворочаться.

_Сука!_

У Акинфеева складывается ощущение, что парню в жопу пропеллер затолкали — так активно он крутится в _огромной-и-безусловно-очень-мягкой-не-то-что-этот-диван-кровати_ , пытаясь найти мало-мальски удобную позу для сна. И никак не может успокоиться ни через пять, ни через десять минут, доводя историка до трясучки. 

_«Да сколько можно?»_ , — думает Игорь, резко садясь. Диван скрипит под ним жалобно, а вот Артём, кроткий, словно юная лань, наконец успокаивается, замирая испуганно. И натянув одеяло до самой макушки.

— Дзюба, — цедит Игорь Владимирович, взглядом гипнотизируя Артёмову пятку, выглядывающую из-под пухового одеяла. Та резко начинает чесаться, и мальчишка, не в силах терпеть эту пытку, являет миру — и Игорю Владимировичу — вторую ногу, облаченную в крайне дырявый носок, с целью успокоить зудящую часть тела.

— Игорь Владимирович?

— Ты долго еще ворочаться будешь?

На мгновение в комнате повисает звенящая, как звонок с урока, тишина, после чего из-под одеяла раздается жалобное:

— Я уснуть не могу…

Игорь в сотый раз за последние пятнадцать минут вздыхает. Нет, не так — _вздыхает._ Ну вот и что делать с этим ребенком?

— Почему ты не можешь заснуть? — спрашивает Акинфеев устало. Не бросать же это недоразумение в беде, правда?

— Я с псом под боком засыпать привык, — объясняет Тёма чуточку громче — очевидно, выбравшись из-под одеяла — и приподнимается на локтях, глядя на историка смущенно. — И теперь без него не могу…

_Вздох._

— Горе луковое, — ворчит мужчина, поднимаясь с дивана. Он сует подмышку подушку и, ухватив пятерней конец пледа, топает в сторону кровати. — Двигайся.

— Чего? — если до этого момента Артём и был хоть чуточку пьян, то теперь он трезвеет окончательно, глядя на Акинфеева глазами круглыми-круглыми. — Иг-го-горь Вла-адимирович…

— Я, конечно, не…кто там у тебя?

— Золотистый ретривер…

— …не золотистый ретривер, но под боком полежать могу. Если тебе легче от этого станет.

Артём в ответ напряженно молчит, вжавшись в кровать и громко сопя. Идея ему, судя по всему, не нравится от слова «совсем», но он от обуявшего его шока и рта раскрыть не может, уползая от улегшегося рядом историка на самый край кровати. Мальчишка прячется в одеяле, как рак отшельник в своей раковине, словно боится, что Игорь Владимирович воспользуется ситуацией и сожрет его под шумок ночью — в отместку за те четыре года, что он капал ему на мозг методично. А потом, _слава всевышнему_ , смолкает, не смея и пальцем лишний раз пошевелить. Игоря, получившего в свое распоряжение большую часть кровати, это вполне устраивает. Он засыпает буквально мгновение спустя, а на утро…

А на утро Дзюбы в комнате не оказывается.

— Сбежал, засранец, — бурчит Акинфеев, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. Дзюбинская подушка одиноко валяется у тумбочки, одеяло — у двери. Дверь, к вселенскому ужасу Игоря, оказывается приоткрыта, крича о том, насколько впопыхах беглец…бежал.

Но дверь-то закрыть мог?

— Засранец, — продолжает причитать учитель, осторожно выглядывая в коридор. Впрочем, _«осторожно выглядывая»_ довольно быстро сменяется _«раскрывая дверь с такой силой, что она едва с петель не срывается»_.

А ему всего-то стоило увидеть выставленные вдоль стенки бутылки из-под водки.

— Три, шесть, девять… — считает историк, и с каждой новой бутылкой глаза его расширяются все больше и больше, становясь похожими на блюдца. — _Откуда?_

— Что «откуда», Игорь Владимирович? — Кокорин объявляется, словно гром среди ясного неба, пугая Игоря до инфаркта.

— Кокорин, — выдыхает он рвано, оглядывая пропавшего еще вчера мальчишку с ног до головы, — а ты где пропадал-то?

Саша жмется неловко минуту-другую, то и дело отводя взгляд, после чего жмет плечами и булькает смущенно:

— А мы там с Федором Михалычем… — парнишка машет неопределенно в сторону коридора, — это… Ну, да.

Игорь удивленно вскидывает брови, пялясь на смущенного подростка во все глаза. Кокорина не так уж просто смутить, так что картина, развернувшаяся перед его глазами, представляет собой явление редкое, почти нереальное. Сашка и сам это понимает, поэтому, помявшись еще немного, спешит ретироваться. Акинфеев провожает мальчишку удивленным взглядом.

На шее у Кокорина красуется ярко-красный засос.

***

Остаток весенних каникул и вся четвертая четверть пролетают для всей одиннадцатой параллели и их учителей со скоростью света. Не успевают ребята моргнуть, а на дворе уже месяц май, Последний звонок приближается семимильными шагами. А вместе с ним и экзамены, которые еще совсем недавно казались такими далекими. Оттого, наверное, одиннадцатиклассники оставшиеся до последнего их школьного дня пыхтят с особым усердием, из последних сил готовя себе и учителям грандиозный праздник и где-то в промежутках пытаясь подготовить уже себя еще и к ЕГЭ.

Словом, к двадцатым числам мая выпускники больше походят на зомби, чем на пышущих здоровьем и энергией молодых людей.

Как ни странно, беззаботный Дзюба совершенно внезапно присоединяется к общей массе своих коллег по несчастью, не доставляя более привыкшему за четыре года к его чудачествам историку — да и всему остальному преподавательскому коллективу — проблем. Артём ходит под ручку с Кокориным, то и дело о чем-то с ним шушукаясь. И время от времени поглядывая в сторону вечно занятого Игоря Владимировича, усердно заполняющего журнал 11 «Б».

Ну, ясное дело, думает Игорь Владимирович, в очередной раз ловя на себе цепкий взгляд, со средним баллом 2,33 по истории он бы и сам прожег в преподе дырку.

Акинфеев ждет момента, когда Артём все же решится к нему подойти, как самую естественную вещь на свете. В конце концов, начиная с восьмого класса, Дзюба столько раз паломничал к нему, выпрашивая «хотя бы жиденькую троечку», что сейчас, когда на кону стоит аттестат, он просто не может не подойти.

Не может. А потому, конечно же, подходит.

— _Здрасьтеигрьвладимирыч_ , — выдает Артём буквально на одном дыхании, так, что Игорь сначала не понимает даже, что тот вообще сказал. Но два и два он складывает быстро, поэтому, не выдавая своего удивления, отвечает невозмутимо:

— Здравствуй, Артём.

Артём кивает в ответ на приветствие, после чего замолкает. Вот прямо вообще замолкает. Тут-то Игорь Владимирович, прежде, конечно же, вздохнув тяжело, решает взять все в свои руки.

— А я знаю, зачем ты здесь, — говорит он. Дзюба вмиг бледнеет.

— Знаете? — шепчет он испуганно. Акинфеев кивает.

— Знаю, — кивает историк и, захлопнув журнал 11 «Б», протягивает его перепуганному мальчишке. — Да не трясись ты так. Поставил я тебе твою тройку.

Дзюба напряженно молчит, глядя на классный журнал в руках мужчины как на что-то чужеродное. Артём поднимает на учителя замыленный взгляд и задает, пожалуй, самый неожиданный для Игоря Владимировича вопрос:

— Какую тройку?

Теперь приходит череда Игоря напряженно молчать.

— Как какую? — удивленно вопрошает он. — Твою. По истории.

И снова кабинет сотрясает тишина — звонкая, бьющая по барабанным перепонкам. Игорь смотрит на Артёма так, словно он — умалишенный. Нет, ну натурально же умалишенный!

— Так я не за ней пришел, — говорит Тёма осторожно, ставя Акинфеева в полнейший тупик. Мужчина держит в руках журнал с этой дурацкой дзюбинской тройкой и отчаянно не может понять, какого хуя сейчас происходит. Потому что Артём смотрит на него до внезапного серьезно, и Игорь понимает вдруг, что до тройки — как и до вероятной двойки — в аттестате по ненавистной истории Дзюбе дела никакого нет. И не было, вероятно, потому что с таким лицом оценки обсуждают только отличники, а Тёма не отличник. Он баламут и разгильдяй — самый настоящий из всех, каких эта школа видела. И раз он стоит перед ним теперь такой вот весь серьезный и бледный, как любимая скатерть Игоревой матери, то дело — дрянь.

— Артём, у тебя случилось чего? — тянет Игорь с опаской и участливо глядит парнишке в глаза. Тот кивает печально, мол, случилось, блять, не видно разве, и Игорь, глядя на растерянного Артёма разве что не испуганно, открывает рот, готовый уже помощь предлагать…

Как вдруг Дзюба поднимает голову резко, являя ошарашенному историку горящие решительностью глаза.

— Игорь Владимирович, вы меня простите, — говорит он серьезно, после чего наклоняется к нему, стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними, и…

Вводит его, двадцатипятилетнего гетеросексуального мужчину, в состояние полного когнитивного диссонанса.

Игорь эти долгие двадцать семь секунд — не то чтобы он считал, конечно — просто стоит, как вкопанный, так и не понимая до конца, какого лешего вообще этот Дзюба творит. Сминает его губы, лезет в рот своим шершавым языком и, очевидно, ждет, что он, двадцатипятилетний гетеросексуальный мужчина, ответит ему. Или хотя бы оттолкнет — должен же оттолкнуть, правда? Но Игорь так и стоит, как деревянный, думая, что губы у Дзюбы почему-то очень теплые и мягкие. А потом думает, что такими они и должны, наверное, быть — это ведь губы.

Прежде, чем Акинфеев все же отталкивает от себя зарвавшегося юнца, он думает, что все же хорошо, что он историк, а не биолог.

А потом бьет со всей силы.

***

_Школьная пора, и при всякой погоде  
Пропадали пропадом мы во дворах.  
Через года слышу мамин я голос.  
Значит, мне домой возвращаться пора._

Кто-то рыдает, кто-то не может скрыть улыбки. Одиннадцатиклассники, выстроившись в шеренгу на школьном дворе, поют всем знакомую песню, которую пела на Последнем звонке, наверное, еще Игорева бабушка. Поют, конечно, вразнобой, но зато душевно. Игорь Владимирович, наверное, даже прослезился бы.

Но вместо этого глядит на результат своей работы.

Дзюба светит фингалом под глазом почти что с гордостью. Игорь слышал с утра, как одноклассники обсуждали дворовую драку, в которой Артём — по его собственным словам, ясное дело, — принимал участие. О том, что главарем банды, с которой Дзюба в одиночку схлестнулся в неравном бою, был их историк, подросток упомянуть, очевидно, забыл.

Артём не подает вида. Улыбается, горлопанит песни вместе со всеми, читает стихи. На Игоря Владимировича смотрит, как и прежде, насмешливо, но теперь будто бы еще с каплей восхищения, вспыхивающей то и дело яркой искрой в голубых глазах.

Игорь на Артёмов фингал, фонарем освещающий ему путь в темноте, смотрит сочувственно. Качает головой расстроено да вздыхает тяжело, мол, как так-то, Дзюба, когда успел? Но цветок, который от класса ему, конечно же, дарит Артём Дзюба, принимает с благосклонной улыбкой.

Будто бы не было того поцелуя, который историка привел в настоящее бешенство.

И того удара кулаком прямо в глаз, от которого Артём его, глаз свой несчастный, еще дня два открыть полностью не мог.

А что, что-то разве случилось?

— Поздравляем Вас, Игорь Владимирович, — говорит Артём довольно и подмигивает подбитым глазом. Акинфеев играет бровями и забирает фикус, улыбаясь не менее довольно. А чего печалиться, правда?

Артёма Дзюбу ведь он больше _точно_ никогда в жизни не увидит.

***

Не спрашивайте, как так вышло, он и сам не понимает. Сам себе обещал, что этот учебный год точно будет для него последним — _последним!_ — после чего он уволится и пойдет-таки работать в банк. Но то у него _«класс хороший, бросать в последний год жалко будет»_ , то _«да ладно, мам, ладно, этот год еще проработаю»_ , так что теперь, в конечном итоге, общий стаж у него — восемь лет.

Еще четыре, блять, года в ненавистном коллективе, с ненавистными журналами, отчетами и календарно-тематическими планированиями, будь они неладны.

Игорь, правда, не знает, почему так и не ушел из школы, но этот год — точно! — для него будет последним. Потому что Саламыч совершенно внезапно в самом начале этого проклятого года уходит на заслуженную пенсию — грядки копать, да барашков пасти, — а без Черчесова Игорю в этом месте делать совершенно точно нечего.

— Ну и как я тут без тебя, Саламыч? — качает головой сокрушенно Игорь. — Без тебя тут будет совсем невыносимо!

— Скажешь тоже, — отмахивается Черчесов, — ты и без меня тут прекрасно справишься.

— Вот уж спасибо, — язвит Акинфеев, — нет. Отработаю этот год — и все. Баста.

Станислав Саламович совершенно внезапно заходится в диком смехе, привлекая внимание всех своих коллег, пришедших на его проводы.

— Ты так семь лет говоришь, друг мой, — смахнув невидимую слезу, физрук улыбается своему протеже снисходительно, одним взглядом говоря ему: «Ой, да не пизди».

— А теперь точно уйду, — упрямится Игорь. — Мне тут без тебя делать совсем нечего будет.

Помолчав минуту-другую, Черчесов говорит вдруг серьезно:

— Игорь, если бы ты хотел уйти отсюда, ты бы давно ушел. И никто — ни я, ни мама родная — тебя бы не остановил. Смекаешь?

Игорь молчит угрюмо, упорно отгоняя от себя мысль, что Саламыч, вообще-то говоря, прав. Если бы Игорь действительно _хотел_ уйти, он сделал бы это давным-давно — такой уж он человек. А все, что держало его в школе все эти годы — лишь глупые отговорки, чтобы все-таки здесь _остаться._

— Тебе здесь нравится, признай, — продолжает Черчесов, улыбаясь по-доброму, — и с детьми тебе работать нравится, хоть ты и отнекиваешься всеми правдами и неправдами. Если бы это было не так — бежал бы ты отсюда, только пятки твои и сверкали бы. Но ты все еще в нашей дорогой школе, просвещаешь юные умы. От призвания не убежишь.

— Скажешь тоже…

— Не скромничай, Игорек, не скромничай, — мужчина хлопает Акинфеева по плечу ободряюще. — Призвание — оно и есть! Дети к тебе тоже тянутся, хоть ты и пытаешься их отпугнуть. А они все равно тянутся.

Историк хочет возразить, но Станислав Саламович не дает ему такой возможности, добивая:

— Детей трудно обмануть, Игорь.

Акинфеев молчит угрюмо, но кивает, принимая поражение. В конце концов, не так уж это все и плохо, правда? Быть там, где тебе, вроде как, _нравится._

— К тому же, без меня ты тут явно не пропадешь, — продолжает Черчесов. — Замену мне хорошую нашли.

— Ты уже знаком? — удивляется Игорь. Станислав Саламович, загадочно улыбаясь, кивает.

— Да и ты тоже, — говорит он и кивает куда-то в сторону. Акинфеев переводит взгляд в сторону, куда так довольно смотрит Черчесов, и замирает в ужасе.

Да не может такого быть!

Артём за четыре года почти не изменился — разве что стал выше, если такое вообще возможно. В остальном же…все тот же балагур и распиздяй, с шаловливой улыбкой, кажется, навечно приклеенной к доброму лицу. Но что Игорю толку от того, что лицо доброе, а? Игорь в ужасе ловит себя на мысли, что у него дежавю.

— Игорь Владимирович, здрасте! — горлопанит Дзюба, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд. — А мы теперь вместе работать будем!

— Пиздец, — шепчет Акинфеев, подрываясь с места.

Кажется, пора и ему писать заявление.


End file.
